The Time Is Now
by shamrock rocker
Summary: Jocelyn is a girl out for revenge; the only way to get it is to get on to the Black Pearl. Will Jack figure out who she is? Will they able to put aside their differences to defeat Captain Pierre? My first FanFic…please read and review...please read! THA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The door began to rattle as the men outside put more force on it. I heard the sound of shattering glass. My father pushed my mother and me back into the bedroom, he kissed me on the forehead and handed me a sword. "Just in case love," he winked at me and closed the doors. Tears began to stream down my face as I heard the sound of the door began to break down. The clanging noise of swords echoed through out the house, until a loud thud came, and silence spread. I heard footsteps getting closer to the room, and my heart began to beat faster. 

The handle on the door began to turn, and I raised my sword. If I were to die, I new that I would fight just like my father, I thought as a single tear rolled down my face. The door swung open and a group of men appeared. I hesitated for only a second and then attacked. They weren't even aware that I was there until it was too late. I fought off the last one and began to run towards the front door when I was hit from behind. My sword flew out of my hand as my body slammed into the ground. I could hear my attacker approach and I dragged myself to arms reach of my sword. He was upon me now, I could feel it, and with a swift movement of my body, I rolled over and cut the man across the arm and scrambled to my feet. He looked at the blood streaming from his arm to then to me. I would never forget his face, how death just seemed to seep out of his eyes. A sly smile spread across his face as he looked back at me. 

My heart felt as if it was lodged in my throat, and I felt as though I couldn't breathe. He began to make his way toward me. I had nowhere to run; I had to fight. I held out my sword and moved toward him taking the first shot. He blocked it with ease. I felt weak and knew that I wouldn't be able to fight much longer. I kept up with him, blocking everything he tried, but as I tried to circle him, I misplaced a step and he cut me across the stomach. I stood in shock as the blood began to soak through my gown. My hand slowly let go of my sword and I began to feel light headed and crumbled to the ground. I heard him approach and tried to pull myself away but it was no use. He grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and brought me to the bedroom.  Then, he threw me onto the bed. My eyes wandered across the room and I saw my mother still hovering in the corner. I tried to mouth to her to run but the man caught my gaze and looked behind him. 

"Well, look at this; it seems we've got us a distraction." He began to move toward her taking out his knife. He smiled and looked back at me saying, "No need to worry, I will be there in a minute, lass." He grabbed her by the hair, she screamed, and then he slit her neck and let go, letting her body fall to the ground as the blood ran from her neck. He tossed the knife to the ground and began to move toward me again, "Now it is time to reward myself, that's Captain Pierre to you lass." I tried to scream but nothing came out, my body felt numb as he began to kiss me, while his hands explored my body. He stroked my face with his hand and I spit at him, he laughed then and whispered into my ear, "Feisty little thing, aint ya? Always say the feistier the better. I'm going to enjoy this." He ripped off my nightgown, and began to remove his clothes. I was helpless and he was too strong. He began to touch me again, I fought back tears, I wouldn't let him see me cry. He kissed me on the lips, and his hands began to run up my thigh, and then…

"NOOOOOOO," I screamed as I sat up. My hand instantly reached for the dagger under my pillow and I examined the room, holding it out in front of me. "He is not here," I told myself, "It is only a dream, only a dream."  It is the only dream I have been capable of having for the past four years of my life. It is the only thing that I ever think about. I took a deep breath and relaxed a little, and then went to the window and opened it letting the sea breeze blow onto my face. I moved back to the bed and got dressed before leaving my room.

I headed towards the steps and made my way down. I could already see Billy behind the contour. He smiled at me as I reached the last step. "Aye Jocelyn, couldn't defeat sleep?" he asked.

            I shook my head and looked down, trying not to let him see the sadness in my eyes, "You either?"

            He winked at me and said, "Afraid if I sleep too long I might not wake."

I laughed at this, and began to open the windows to the pub, allowing the air to flow freely inside. I opened the door, and looked up and down the street, "Looks like it will be a slow day," I mentioned to Bill as I slid behind the contour and picked up my book.

            "Aye, the change in the wind appears to have people spooked, but don't worry child, they will be out by tonight."

I smiled at him, I felt at ease around him. He was the only male that I thought I would ever be able to trust. He had been a friend of my fathers, thought I rarely saw him as a child. Billy had been the first to tend to me, after the attacks. He had nursed me back to health and allowed me to remain here and help him out in the pub.

"Well, I am goin' to the back, to the books. If you be needin' me just holler."

            "Ok Bill, I am just going to be here reading."

Bill nodded and walked to the back room. He knew that one day I would leave him.  He knew that if I were to truly be happy, I would have to defeat the one man who left me in this despondent state. He had noticed that I had been reading ships books recently.  He thought to himself that it wouldn't be long before I would leave him. He knew that I went back to her father's shop and practiced with the swords, but I** thought he didn't know. He secretly prayed that I would let the past die, but he realized that man had taken my  life away and I needed revenge. Ah well, he thought to himself, there tis nothing I can do.**

            As dusk began to fall, the regular crowd began to dribble in. They weren't that rowdy of a crowd. There was the occasional dispute over some one cheating at cards, but usually they were very mild, which allowed me to read my book without much interruption. 

~

"Aye, 'ere we're Gibbs, told ya I would find it."     

"Aye, 'er"Aye that you did Cap."

            As Jack entered the pub, his eyes fell upon the woman behind the counter. She must not be a day over 20, he thought to himself, only a few years younger than him. He noticed that I had my hair pulled up, and that my head rested on my hand as I read my book. He saw that Iwas wearing a dark red dress that looked a little too big for her, revealing more of my** chest then I would probably like, but, he found it to his liking. He grinned at Gibbs and approached me. He extended his hand out slowly and caressed my cheek.**

            "Looks like we might be having a good night after all, Gibbs." 

At that exact moment, I slid my hand into my boot, grabbed my dagger, jumped over the counter, and pointed it at the man. He seemed surprised by my action and stumbled backwards.

            "What do you think you are doing SIR," I screamed at him.

            "You are just so pretty I couldn't resist love, no harm no foul, right?"

            "Well I will have you know Sir," I spat back at him, "that I am not here for your pleasure or amusement, and I am not some dog that wishes to be pet, so it would do you well, sir, if you kept your hands to yourself."

            The people in the bar were watching the unfolding events as my voice grew louder. Once they realized what had happened, they just snickered and went back to their card games, something that Jack found rather amusing.

            Jack kept his eyes locked on mine and he kept walking backwards, as a grin spread across his face revealing his gold teeth.  Smirking, he said "Looks like we got a feisty one 'ere Gibbs."

            Before Gibbs had time to respond, I shoved the man into the wall and placed my dagger at his neck. "I suggest SIR, that you choose your next words very wisely, for they may be your last."

            Jack was astonished at what had just happened.  Jack realized that he had pushed me a tad bit too far. He met my eyes again and noticed that they had become a very dark green with a spark of yellow in them. They were intently fixed on him, and he doubted that they were admiring him.

            "Look luv, I meant no harm to ya, just a little fun that's all." He heisted for a minute and then continued. "I 'ave just come 'ere for a drink and company with an old friend if he is still works 'ere that is."

            I watched him questionably. "I should have just cut out his tongue while I had the chance," I thought to myself. "But, if he truly is a friend of Billy's then I shouldn't touch him."

            "BILL," I yelled, still keeping my dagger at his neck. "BILL, looks like you have got yourself a visitor."

            As Bill came scuffling out of the back and into the pub, I noticed the man's eyes widen and a smile come across his face as Bill dragged closer to us.

            "Child," Bill said to me "there is no need to keep this man at knife point. It's okay; Jack here is an old friend of mine. Now do us a favor and go get some rum." He winked at me and I reluctantly withdrew my dagger from Jack's neck and began to walk back towards the contour.

            "Fiesty little thing, aint she," Jack said to Bill, thrilled to see him.

            "Do us a favor Jack and don't try it," Bill said nodding his head in my direction. "She's lost one too many things in her short life, it's already hard enough for her."

            Jack only grinned keeping his eyes focused in my direction the whole time.

            "Now, come out with it," Bill said to Jack as they sat down at the nearest table, "What reason've you come 'ere, my boy?"

            Jack looked him and said, "Well, me and Gibbs 'ere be needin' some extra men for a thing, and I was wonderin' if you could help us out."

            Bill looked at him curiously. "Jack, it might 'elp if you fill us in on the thing."

            "Aye, but first we be needin' some rum. Where is the rum?"

"If he wants the bloody rum so much, why doesn't he get it himself," I thought to myself. I grabbed some glasses and walked over to the table, placing the bottle of rum and glasses on the table.

            "There you go Bill, just call if you need me," I said not allowing myself to look at Jack. The last thing I wanted to do was be near him any longer than I had to.

            "Aye," Jack said to me as I turned to leave. He stood up and took off his hat and extended his hand saying, "I don't believe that we've formally meet, luv. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and this 'ere is my first mate Gibbs, and you are?"

            Is this guy for real; what is he playing at? I turned to him and my eyes locked upon him. "I figured out that much. But as far as being formally introduced goes sir, I believe that meeting my dagger should suffice." With that, I turned around and walked back to the contour.

            "I think she likes me Gents!"

            Bill shook his head and spoke seriously to Jack, "I'll tell you again, 'ere aint no way you winnin' that one over, let it go. So my dear boy, lets get down to business. What is the thing you be needin' a crew for?"

            "Ah yes, the crew. You see dear Bill, I figured the best place to get a crew for what I'm planning to do is in a place which holds much anger towards the 'thing'."

            "Jack!! What in the bloody hell is going through you mind boy? There is no way you could beat him, not even if ya got the navy."

            "You see Bill that is where you are wrong, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow mate, and he's got something of mine, and I intend to get back."

            "Yeah," Gibbs added, "Captain Pierre aint getting away this time, Cap's got a plan, we just be needin' a crew."

            I had opened my book and was staring at it intensely, but couldn't concentrate enough to read it.  My mind kept going over the events with Jack.  I mean who does he think he is coming in here and touching me, I thought, and then the nerve of him to try and be friends, I never heard of such a thing! As I glanced over in the direction of Jack's table, my eyes met his.  I quickly looked back down at my book, but I could still feel him staring at me.  I felt as though he was undressing me, not just physically, but mentally. Well, at least then he would know how I despised him. There were shouts from a table near Jack's for some beer, so I got up to replenish their mugs.

            When I passed Jack's table, I overheard Gibbs mentioning Captain Pierre and needing a crew, and I froze. My heart began to beat faster and his face flashed into my mind. I felt a shiver run up my spine and let go of the beers and watched as they crashed to the floor. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, I looked around and could see everyone looking at me, then I felt a tug on my shoulder and looked behind me.

            "Child, are you ok?" Bill said with a worried expression on his face.

            I snapped back into reality and realized what had happened "What do you mean," I smiled back at him, "I just lost my grip is all, I'm ok, don't worry."

            "Child, you look as though you have seen a ghost, 're ya sure you're fine."

            "Yeah, don't you worry, just a mind lapse, that's all."  I wished that was all it was. I bent down and began to collect the pieces of broken glass in a napkin.

            "'Ere let me help you with that, luv."  Jack said to me as he bent down and began to pick up some of the glass.

            "Thank you sir," I said as I looked into his eyes, those eyes which could get someone lost. "But I can do it, it is after my job after all."

Jack smiled at me but continued to help. I could feel him watching my every movement, as I watched his.

            Jack saw a tattered rag tied around the girls left wrist. As she folded the napkin with the glass in it, he noticed that it began to slip, and underneath it appeared to be some a burn.  "Interesting, very interesting," Jack thought. 

            "Well, thank you again sir for your help, I do appreciate it."

            "Aint nothing luv." Jack said as he walked with her to the contour, where she grabbed more beers. "And luv, you aint be needin' to be callin' me sir, it's Captain Jack Sparrow, but you can call me Jack."

            I looked at him, confused by what he wanted.  I grabbed the beers and headed back to the table, Jack following close behind me. I placed the beers down on the table and turned around, nearly running into Jack.

            "Captain Sparrow, what is that you want? I said thank you for helping, so if you would please excuse me, I have got things to do…"

            Jack looked at her; he could feel that she was uncomfortable with him, which made him feel in control of things again. "What happened to you back there?"

            I looked at him, trying to think of something to say. He obiously didn't believe what I old Bill, so what? I must have hesitated a minute too long because he began to speak.

            "Look luv 'ere all friends here, no reason to keep secrets, right?"

            "Mister, I mean Captain Sparrow, it seems that you're under some kind of impression that we are friends because you helped me clean up a mess, but we aren't. I don't have friends and I would like it to stay that way, so if you don't mind." I edged around him.

            "Captain Pierre," Jack whispered into my ear as I passed.

This time, I felt enraged at the mention of his name. How dare he, how dare he stick his nose where it didn't belong. I turned around and faced him; a grin crept across his face. He must think he was smart, I thought to myself.  Well, if he thinks he's going to get something out of me, he's got another thing coming. I tried my best not to slap the man right then and there.  I breathed out and said, "I am not sure what I am supposed to say to that. I mean, if you're asking if I overheard you and Gibbs talking about needing a crew, and something about a pirate named Captain Pierre, then yes, I did. But if you are asking if that name means something to me, then the answer is no."

             "She's good," Jack thought to himself. ** I was quite the liar.  He wondered how long I had been telling that lie, but he knew he wasn't the first to hear it.  He smiled and nodded, "I see, well then luv it appears that there's nothin' else to be said, unless you have something..." He glanced down at my wrist and then back at my face.**

            I stood there in shock for a moment.  I grabbed my wrist with my other hand in an effort to hide it. "He couldn't know, could he?  No one knows about that, not even Bill.  I have to change the subject, bring it back to needing a crew," I thought. 

"So, Captain Sparrow, you and your first mate here," I said nodding to Gibbs, "are in search of a crew, I hear." I smiled at him hoping he would drop it.

            "Sorry miss but no ladies are allowed on board, they're  bad luck. Bad luck I tell ya, we just got rid of one and we aint needin' anymore."

            "Well Gibbs, I wasn't thinkin' about me, but of…er….a boy that I know who always wanted to be a pirate."

            "I thought that you didn't 'ave any friends, luv?" Jack said to me.

            "I never said he was my friend did I, I said I knew him, so what do you say?"

            "Sounds fine to me Cap, we need all the men we can find." Gibbs said, looking at Jack for reassurance.

             "What is she doing, Jack thought to himself? And who was this boy, if there even was one."  He continued to stare at me; I was something he could spend the rest of his life staring at.  "Always want what you can't have, don't ya," he thought to himself. 

"Well, luv Gibbs here is right.  Have him by the docks by dawn tomorrow. And you are more than welcome to come to if you be feelin' the need to send the Captain off in fashion."

            I could feel my face getting hot.  "Why am I blushing. I mean, I don't even find this man attractive, well maybe a little, no, no I don't."  I turned to Jack, looked him up and down and said, "Goodnight Mr. Gibbs, it was nice to meet you, and you," I briefly glanced at Jack. 

"Luv, are you going to finally give me your name? I know that you are dying to. Or even better, are you and I going to be meeting up later tonight to send me out in fashion a little earlier? What so you say, luv?" His grin grew wider and he stepped closer to me.

            The heat that had just disappeared from my face came back in an instant. "How dare he presume such a thing?  Him and me together, in his dreams, and mine!  No, not in mine! What is wrong with me?  I need sleep, that's all. I stepped back from him and said, "The only company that you'll be getting tonight Captain Sparrow will be in your dreams, GOODNIGHT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Right I forgot to say it before…I don't own anything but my own characters, but as do must living breathing females I wished I owned Johnny..ahhh

            And thank you to my reviewer *bow* much thanks; well I hope that you all like it.

Chapter 2:  
I stomped up the stairs to my room and then slammed the door behind me. The nerve of that man! How could, ahhhh, and now, ahhhh! I wasn't sure which I was more upset about the fact that I would have to hide my identity as a boy, no less, or that I would have to take orders from Captain Sparrow. Ha, he calls himself captain, probably doesn't even know north from south! 

  
I took several deep breaths to clear my mind and grabbed the bag lying on floor and threw it on to my bed. I then grabbed several books, a nightgown and an extra pair of slacks and shoved them into the bag. I walked in front of the mirror hanging in my room and look intently at the person I saw, and sighed. This will never do, I thought.

  
I let my hair down and it fell down to my waist. I grabbed a hold of it and began to cut it. I watch as the locks of my brown hair fell to the ground, and then looked at the mirror again. It was now down to my shoulders. I slid out of my dress and snatched up a scarf and began to wrap it around my chest. It isn't like I am that well endowed anyway I thought after I finished, but I knew I couldn't take that chance. I then slid on some over sized slacks and a belt. This will never work, I thought to myself as a stared at myself in the mirror, but I have to. I grabbed an old nightgown and cut the bottom off so it now look like a shirt, and put it on. I tied my hair back and then put a bandana on to keep my hair from slipping. Only one thing missing, I thought. I reached under my bed and pulled out my fathers old hat and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror, running my fingers over the brim of the hat. I smiled at what I saw in the mirror, and then grabbed my bag and walked out of the room.

  
It had taken me all night for me to get everything ready, and it was already approaching dawn. I creped down the stairs as not to wake Bill. But as I hit the last stair I looked up and saw Bill staring at me. I smiled weakly at him.

  
"You were goin' leave without proper goodbye?" Bill said.

  
I looked at him and my heart almost melted at the sadness I saw in his eyes. He was all I had left, and I was all he had left. I walked slowly toward him and said "I…am...er…Sorry, it's just that…"

  
"I know what you mean child, I anit big on goodbyes either, so lets not look at it that way, because we will bee seein' each other again."

  
I nodded my head silent as I felt a surge of guilt rush over me. Here I was leaving the one man that cared for me to go after a man who destroyed me. I took off my hat and sat down next to him.

  
Bill put is arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him and said, "This is for ya," he said pointing at the package on the table.

  
I looked at him and that back at the package. "I cant, I don't deserve anything," I said.  
"Just open it before you make a fuss 'bout it," Bill said smiling.

  
I reached out for it and pulled it closer to me and began to tar way at the paper. As I saw what it was my jaw dropped open and my heart began to beat faster. I looked back at Bill who was smiling and said "How…did…you…I thought it was gone!"

  
"I found it the same day I found you child," Bill said somberly. "I knew your Dad made that sword for ya, always went on about it he did, anyway I figured I would keep it till the proper time."

  
I barley muster the words "Thank You," before I buried myself in his shoulder. He would never be able to know how much this meant to me. I hugged him close not wanting to let go. I didn't want to lose yet another person I loved. He released me and whipped away a stray tear from his check and said, "Best be goin' child." I stood up and grabbed my bag and sword and kissed him on the check. As I reached the door I turned around and looked at him one more time and said "See you in a while Bill, so don't be given up my room just yet." I then turned and head on to the street.

  
The streets were eerily quite and empty. The haze was so thick I could barley see where I was going. I was beginning to get worried that I was headed in the wrong direction when I heard some voices in front of me. One of them sound like that man Gibbs. 

  
Well this is it I thought as I fell into line with the other men making there way on to the ship. The line came to abrupt stop, and the men all turned in the direction of a mans voice. What are they doing, this isn't the bloody navy, why are we stopped? I heard a voice talking with the man a in beginning of the line. I recognized his voice, and my suspicion was confirmed when he said "Welcome aboard lads I be your Captain Jack Sparrow, and 'his 'ere is the Black Pearl." He then began going down the line asking the men's name. Names, I thought, I forgotten to think of one. I heard his footsteps approaching and pushed my hat down further on my head.

  
"Looks like we got us a stray Gibbs. How ever did you manage to get on the ship boy?"

  
"I was sent," I replied in my best masculine voice.

  
"Who in the bloody…" Jack paused for a moment and then continued and said, "the barmaid, what kind of joke is she pulling on Captain Jack?"

  
Was I supposed to answer that I thought, because if I did I already thought of what to say an I know he wont like it.

  
"Well what is your name boy?"

  
"Amsterdam," I blurred out.  
"How old are yous?"

  
I was beginning to get tired of this 20-question game he was playing. Why couldn't he just let me be, he didn't interrogate the others like this. I let out a sigh and said, "Old enough to be here if that what you mean!"

  
Jack chuckled; the boy has some fire in him, which is good because he is going to need it. But Jack still thought that there something peculiar about me. I never looked at Jack in the eye when he talked to me, which made him suspicious.  
"Amsterdam are you hiding somthin' for me?"

  
What was he talking about? Did he know who I really was or was this some kind of test? I could feel him staring at me but I kept my eyes glued on the floor.

  
"Boy…" Jack said but was abruptly cut of by Gibbs (thank god), who came running over to him.

  
"Capt we best be going or this end before it begins," he said franticly boating to ship out in distance.

  
"Damn Navy," Jack mumbled, "What are you scallywags standin' 'ere for, you 'erd the man, so get MOVING!"

  
Everyone ran off in different directions as Jack shouted out orders. I moved over to a corner to stay out of the way, being as I was not too sure what to do. Within the matters of minutes we had set sail. Maybe he does know a little about being a captain, I thought to myself, as I looked back at the dock that was getting smaller and smaller. 

  
"Aye, boy," called a voice from behind me. "Amsterdam," the voice called again. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

  
"Your name is Amsterdam right?

  
"Aye," I replied.

  
"Gibbs 'ave been waitin' for ya, so I would get movin', he's below deck," The man called after me as I speed off thinking that I really need to remember that my name is Amsterdam. Also that I hope what ever Gibbs wanted didn't involve too man questions, this masculine voice thing is harder then one would think.

  
"Aye there you are, well follow me boy," Gibbs said as he began to walk. HE opened a door and said "this is 'here you be stain."

  
The room wasn't too bad minus the fact that I would be in the same room as the other men.

  
"Just 'urry and put your stuff done on a bed boy, ya've got things to do." I walked over to a bed in a corner and put down my bag, and sword, and then slid my dagger into my boot, and head back toward Gibbs.

  
"Amsterdam is it?"

  
"Aye."

  
"Interesting name…anyway your goin' be scrubin' the deck bein' that you've not been on ship before right?"

  
"Aye," I said as I followed him back to the upper deck.

  
"Also you, when it is need, will be sent up to the crows nest, bein' that you are small and all."

  
I looked up and sighed, why couldn't I just have a job because I was good at it. Men, I swear. He handed me a bucket and brush and told me that if I wish to be done by supper, I better get started.  
~~~  
"Gibbs," Jack yelled.

  
"Aye Cap what you be needin'," Gibbs replied as he walked toward him

.  
"You give Amsterdam his job?" 

  
"'hat I did Cap, and look at that he is already workin'," Gibbs said pointing toward me scrubbing the deck.

  
"Did you get a good look at him, in the face I mean?" Jack said turning to face Gibbs.

  
"Now that you mention it Capt," Gibbs said scratching his head "I don't 'hink I have, funny, now 'hat I think of it he doesn't look you in the eye when you talkin' to him, does he."

  
"Just 'hat I 'hought," Jack said razing one eyebrow and then toward his head to look at me.

  
"'hat's in you 'ead Cap."

  
"I think 'hat 'here might be more then meats the eye to our new friend Amsterdam."  
"'hat you intend on doin' 'bout it?"

  
"Will just 'ave to see," Jack said smirking. Yes, lets just see!


	3. Chapter 3

Right well let me see; first off I don't own anything but my own characters, so sad. Thank You to all me readers, but I was hoping I would get more reviews…I mean tell me how I am doing…the good, the bad, and the ugly! Well here you go I hope that everyone out there enjoys this:

**Chapter 3…a few days later:**

            It had only been three days on this blasted ship, but to me it felt like an eternity. They say this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean but I feel like we are moving at a snails pace. I can only wash the ship so many times, and how many potatoes need to be peeled? And it appears that Gibbs has taken up the habit of following me everywhere. I swear I can't get a minute away from that man. Speaking of Gibbs, I thought as I heard his heavy footsteps coming toward me. What the blast does he want now, I thought.

            "Amsterdam, pleasant seen' you 'ere."

            "Well you did tell me to 'ome 'ere and peel potatoes did you not?" I replied harshly, trying to sound as masculine as possible. I grabbed another potato and roughly started to peel it.

            "Hmmm… well anyway I was wonderen' if you could help me out for a sec, if you don't mind and all."

            I breathed out heavily, what is it he wants now, I thought. He seemed to always to try to get me to look up at something. He must have thought I was deaf, as if I didn't hear what him and Jack was saying the first day on the ship. "What it you be needen'?"

            "Well follow me and I'll show ya."

            Here we go again, I thought as I pound up the steps behind him with the potato still in my hand. Maybe I should just chuck it at the back of his head, it might help knock some cense into the man at least.

            "Aye, 'here it is, you see it?"

            "See what? I don't see nothin'" I said with my eyes still peeled to the ground.

            "Well boy you've gotta look up if you goin' see it."

            "Gibbs I told ya already anit seen whatch ya talkin' 'bout."

            At that moment I saw his hand reach out and grab my chin. What the hell? I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it away why he tried to pull my head up. I wish I could just reach my dagger.

            "Gibbs let go of me." 

            "You gotta look up to see it boy." Gibbs said in a harsh tone.

            Almost got it, I thought to myself as I lifted my knee and reached into my boot for the dagger. Got it.

            "Look 'ere Gibbs." I said while holding the dagger at his stomach. "If you don't unhand me right now, I will slit you open, and don't be thinkin' I wont."

            "But I be thinkin' you wont," came a voice from behind me. He was so close to me that I could feel him breathing. It sent a chill down my spin.

            Gibbs let go of me and said, "Aye, Capt me and Amsterdam 'ere was havin' a chat is all."

            Still holding the dagger at his stomach, "Aye, that is all, we have been chatin'."

            "Well I think the chat is over," Jack said in a sarcastic tone. "So you don't need to keep your dagger on him boy."

            I heisted a second, and slowly pulled the dagger away from him. I then said "I'll be getting' back to work then." With that I turned around and began to walk toward the stairs to head back to the kitchen, before anything else could be said. I was nearing the kitchen when I hear some footsteps behind a voice say and then me "You best be careful when you use that thing boy."

            It was Jack. I let out a sigh and kept up my pace. When I made it to the kitchen I laid down my dagger on the contour and grabbed some plates. When I turned around he was still there, and very close to me. Does this man no anything about people's personal space I thought as I shoved past him.

            "Where do you get that anyway boy."

            I slammed down the plates on to the table and walked back over to where he was standing and grabbed my dagger out of his hand and said "Captain I don't thing 'hat is any of your concern."

            "But is my boy, because this is my ship, and yous is on it, so then it would be my concern, savvy?" I knew that Jack was grinning at this, and it made me burn inside. To think I even was beginning to think he wasn't half bad, what was I thinking? How I despise him!

            "It was my FATHERS!"I screamed at him, but this time I looked him straight in the eye. I think Jack was as shocked as I was, judging by the look on his face. I quickly realized my mistake and lowered my head and began to walk off, to be anywhere but here.

            "I've seen you before haven' I boy." Jack said and reached out to grab me back but I quickly slipped away.

            "Your eyes, I know I've seen ya," Jack said as he began chasing me down the hallway. He began to curse himself for having rum that afternoon, if only he could remember. 

            I began heading toward the stairs in a sprint when my foot got caught on a net that was left lying out. Blast. I could hear him gaining on me and tried frantically to get my foot untangled. He was close now, my heart began to pound faster, and I decided to just give up and began to run up the stairs when I felt a tug on the net and went tumbling down the steps. 

            I lay there for several seconds with my eyes closed before saying anything. I could feel his hand on my head and I reached up and swatted it away and sat up. I tugged my hat down a little, at least it said on I thought. I tugged at the net when I saw Jack pick up my dagger I had dropped and cut it away. He then extended the dagger out to me. I snatched and stood up.

"Amsterdam, I am only going to say this once, you tell me what the hell is going on or you be walkin' the plank boy, savvy?"

I stood there for a minute and said a silent prayer, hoping that anything would happen, just so I wouldn't have to tell him. God grant me one thing in my life, I pleaded.

"Savvy?" Jack asked again, his tone had become cold.

I breathed out heavily, and ran my dagger over my hands, if only you where here Dad, if only you were here. Well I am not going to walk the plank so here it goes. "Captain…I…er…" it was at that moment that Gibbs came pounding done the steps screaming about a storm a comin' and then something about Tortuga.

Jack cursed under his breath, just when I was finally going to get the bottom of this mess he thought. "Alright' I be comin' Gibbs," he said waving his arms, " and you, why you, you stay right 'ere, SAVVY?"

I nodded, and Jack ran up the stairs. The last thing I was going to do was stay there. I quickly began to wander further down the hallway, looking for anywhere to hide. I opened any door I could find but they were all closet. I heard some footsteps and frantically opened one of the last doors, and ran inside closing the door behind me.

I turned around and leaned against the door as I heard the footsteps go past. There was a desk just adjacent from where I was standing, that had some papers spread out on it. In the opposite corner there was a small mattress lying on the floor with a sheet that looked as if it just had been thrown there. A smile grew across my face, thank God, I thought to myself. I locked the door and slide the chair under the handle, just incase. I took off my boots, belt, shirt, and hat. I shook my hair out and fell onto the mattress.

Whoever thought this could feel so good? I sprawled out on to the mattress, and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was the sounding of the rain pounding against the ship before sleep overcame me.

~~

            They had finally made it through the storm and would be docking at Tortoga within the hour. Jack was socked to the bone and was in desperate need of rum. He walked toward and the lower deck.

            He hadn't expected me to stay there but he could always hope right? As he headed down the steps and saw that no one was there. Damn, he thought, I had him right there. He headed down the hallway and went to open the door to the cabin next to him to grab some rum, but it was locked. What the Bloody Hell, this just isn't my day he thought as he headed to his cabin to grab the key.

            He tossed his hat on to the bed and then grabbed the key off the table and head back toward the cabin. He unlocked the door, and pushed down on the handle to open it, but there seemed to be some resistance on the other side. He slipped his hand through the small crack he had mange to make and felt around for whatever it was. A chair, what the hell he thought. With a few gestures of his hand the chair was soon moved and the door swung open.

            His eyes followed the moonlight that was shining in through the window. It led him to the body on the mattress. Amsterdam, Jack thought as he moved closer. He leaned over me and a grin grew across his face. His eyes examined my sleeping body, and then landed on my face. "Even when she sleeps she looks tough," he thought to himself. He reached out to tock my hair behind my ear, when I suddenly I rolled over and began to mumble something. Jack froze and slowly backed away to the door. I am not going to let you have the upper hand this time he thought as he closed the door behind him and head toward his cabin. Oh, no luv, this time Jack has the upper hand! 

~~


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to both my readers and my reviewers (even if they are few and far between). I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and it doesn't disappoint you.

Right well I don't own anything in this story rather then my own characters, so Disney there is no need to sue me for I own nothing anyway.

Well here you go, hope you enjoy, and working on chapter 5 as we speak:

**Chapter 4…the next day and a few after that:**

            I woke up the next morning completely refreshed; it had been a long time since I had a good 6 hours of sleep. I began to stretch and get up, and get dressed once again. I had almost completely forgotten about the encounter I had with Jack (captain, ha), when I heard voices coming from the hallway. I stood close to the door and pressed my ear against the small crack to hear what was going on. 

            "Aye Gibbs that be right, I am going to go into Tortuga with the crew," Jack said in an over exaggerated tone, so I could hear him. He knew that I was awake by now, and most likely was leaning against the door listening to him and Gibbs. The thought made him grin even more.

            "Aye Capt, I'll gather the crew and then we be leavin', but what 'bout Amsterdam? I say we leave him 'ere Capt, aint nothin' but trouble." Gibbs said, patting his stomach as he remembered how his insides were very close to being spilled.

            I gasped at the sound of my pretend name, and pushed myself even closer to the door, if that was possible.

            "Amsterdam," Jack smiled and stroked his chin. "I say Gibbs the boy is young give him time, I am sure he'll turn out fine. He probably is just sexually frustrated is all." This is too easy, Jack thought to himself. The vision of me turning all shades of red at this very moment made him chuckle.

            Jack was right; I was turning every shade of red, my hand was clenched onto the door handle, and my knuckles had turned white. Why I ought to, I thought, but I can't! God that man is insufferable!

            "All he needs is a good wench, an' rum, and then he be cured."

            Gibbs chuckled a little and said "Ye might be right Capt, 'hat all a man need, to calm his nerves. I best be gettin' the crew ready then."

            I could hear footsteps go down the hallway, and slowly breathed out again. Men, I thought, they are despicable. I let go of my grip on the door handle, and then slumped into the chair to wait until all the commotion on the deck had settled. 

            After a half an hour everything seemed to be quiet and I left my room, and crept to the upper deck. The sun shown brittle and it took a minute for my eyes to readjust. I looked around to see if anyone was there, but only saw Mr. Cotton slumped over in a chair asleep. I crossed the deck and climbed up to the crow's nest.

            It is so beautiful, I thought, as I looked out into the ocean. One day I am going to have my own boat, I mean how hard can it be? If Captain Sparrow can do it, I should be able to do it. Even the thought of his name made my emotions run wild. That man, I mumbled, and took out and apple from my pocket and began to eat it.

            As dusk approached, I climbed down and went to the crew quarters to get my things before they returned. I had wished to watch the sunset, but it was too risky, I couldn't take the risk of running into Jack or Gibbs again, at least not tonight, I thought. I gathered my things, and then grabbed a roll and apple from the kitchen and headed toward my room.

            I looked around before opening it and then went in. It was already dark, except for a sliver of moonlight coming in from the window. I put my bag down and began to make myself ready for bed.

            Jack had been waiting in the room all day. He positioned himself in a corner where the light didn't hit so he could sit and watch, without me ever knowing. But Jack hadn't expected this. This was just too good, Jack thought, and a smile formed across his face.

            I laid my sword and dagger on the desk along with my hat and bandana. I took off my boots and socks, placing them under the desk. I then reached into my bag and pulled out my nightshirt and laid it on top of the desk. I undid my belt and threw it to the ground, letting my pants sag around my hips. I then slipped off my shirt, folded it and placed it in my bag.

            Jack had watched my every moment very carefully. He knew he should say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. As the light shown across my body, he noticed how toned my muscles were, and how smooth and pale my skin looked. As each piece of clothing fell to the ground, he felt himself get more intrigued. He felt like he was being let in on a side of me that no one else had seen, and that excited him, even slightly turned him on. He sighed not wanting to have to interrupt this, he pulled out his gun and began to walk over to me.

            I had reached behind me to untie the scarf around my chest when I felt a hand take a hold of mine. He intertwined his fingers into mine and I could feel a shockwave of emotions shoot through my body. I stiffened and closed my eyes and out stretched my arm. I felt the cold melt under my fingers and was about to grab the handle when I felt something against my head. I flinched and tried to grab for my dagger once more when a whisper came into my ear "I wouldn't be doin' that luv," and with that he cocked the gun. It was then a second shockwave of emotions ran through me, making goosebumbs appear on my skin. I slowly exhaled as his breath hit my neck.          

            Jack had enjoyed the warmth of my body against his. What he even enjoyed more was the reactions I had to him; he wanted to push it further. He licked his lips and sighed and thought, "Always want somethin' you can't 'ave mate!" 

            He then began to push me out of the room down the hallway to his, and once inside, he shoved me into a chair, and tied me up, keeping his gun on me. One he finished tying me, he pushed me into the table and walked to the other side, and sat down. He smirked at me as he rested the gun on the table.

            "I am not a prisoner, you can't keep me tied up like this," I said coldly

            "'Hat luv is where you're wrong. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and can do what I want to ya." Jack smiled at his own words, he knew that he must me eating me up inside, and he loved that.

            "What do you mean you can do what you want with me, I am part of this crew, not a bloody prisoner."

            "Once again luv, you are wrong. You see, you lied to me, which, in turn, makes you my prisoner. And you know what 'hat means luv, I can do what I want to ya, savvy?"

            "Why you…you…"

            "Pirate, handsome Captain…"

            "BASTARD!!!" I screamed as I thrashed in my chair, trying to loosen the ropes. When I looked back at him, he just smiled, so I smiled back and then spit at him. "You bloody Bastard, that is what you are, a BASTARD!"

            Jack wiped the spit off of his cheek and then stretched his arm across the table and grabbed my chin. He pulled my face close to his. When I looked into his eyes, I felt like I was looking into a mirror. They were like mine, emotionless, cold, and deadly serious. I kept my eyes locked onto his; he was going to win this way I thought.

            "LOOK," Jack said curtly "the game is over. You either tell me what the bloody HELL is going on here or yous is walkin' the plank, SAVVY?"

            I searched his eyes for any kind of hint of him bluffing, but he wasn't. Woman or not, he wasn't going to keep a liar onboard. I conceded, "savvy." He then let go of my chin and sat back down in his chair.

            "Well then it is about time I learned your name, luv."

            "Jocelyn," I mumbled.

            "What was 'hat luv?" Jack said cupping his hand around his ear, acting as if he was deaf. "Going to have to repeat that luv."

            How I loathed that man. To think that I could even find he remotely good looking, mad me feel sick. "I said my name is Jocelyn Ann Rhyes, daughter of Amsterdam and Mary Rhyes."

            "See, that wasn't too hard Jocelyn, ya didn't die or anything."

            "You may call me Miss. Rhyes, Mr. Sparrow, for I am no friend of yours so do not speak to me like I am." I glared at him, if only looks could really kill.

            "Jocelyn, is it then?" Jack said smirking. He was going to get under her skin any way he could. There was a weak spot to me and he was determined to find it and use it. She will break, he though, they all do. "Where are the lovely Mr. And Mrs. Rhyes?"

            I looked at the table, that bastard. He knew where they were and yet he still asked, the nerve of him. I glanced out of the window, and thought of my mother. She was so lovely, so pretty, so smart. How I wished I could see her once more, hug her one last time. I sighed loudly and Jack said, "What is the matter luv? Cryin' are ya?"

            I stared at him and said, "I don't cry for your information. Only the weak cry, Mr. Sparrow."

            "HA, a woman who doesn't cry, tis a first I am afraid. But yous still avoiding the question luv, where are your parents?"

            "In the ground, behind St. Michel's church to be exact. If you need, I will draw you a map to show you how to get there."

            Jack watched me for any sign of change in my emotions; he found none. I stayed the same, emotionless and cold. This made Jack slightly uneasy, and now began regretting wanting to know more about me. He bit his lip and then said, "How did they die?"

            "They were killed," I said bluntly. If he wanted to know I would tell him, if he wanted to know how it felt to be me I would show him.

            "Luv yous goin' to have to be more specific then 'hat," Jack smiled and folded his arms across his chest.

            "They were killed by pirates."

            Jack studied me, he knew there was more, but he pondered whether or not he wished to know. He had asked for the whole truth and couldn't let me off now, no matter how much he wished to. He would find out the truth. "Luv, there's more you're not tellin' me."

            I shifted my gaze to the window again, why did he push me so? I felt a slight tug of my hands and re-focused my attention on Jack. He had grabbed my hands and untied them. I looked at him questionably, and then he grabbed my left hand and turned it over. I gasped and tried to pull it back.

            "Luv would you like to explain this?"

            It doesn't need explaining I thought, it is what it is. It was the mark of Captain Pierre, a skull and two bones, forever burned upon my skin. I looked at my wrist and then back at him, "I don't think you want me to or need me to explain it Mr. Sparrow, so would you be so kind as to let go of my hand?"

            "Luv, I am all ears." Jack grinned sheepishly and held onto my hand a little tighter.

            I could feel the rage build inside of me; he had found his button I thought to myself. Well he wanted to hear it. I rolled my eyes at him and then locked eyes with him once again. If he wanted to know, then I would let him.

            "What part do you want to hear Captain Sparrow? Hmmmm? The part where pirates killed my father while he protected my mother and me? Or how about the part where I watched Captain Pierre slit my mother's throat and I watched her bleed to death? I mean that is always what people like to hear in a good pirate story right? And don't worry Sparrow there is more. There is the part where he proceeded to rape me in the same room where he just killed my mother. Then when he was done with me and gave me that fine brand and left me to bleed to death. Did you know once you branded like that people treat you like you have the plague, they give pirates more respect than they do women who have those brands. But that is not all he left me with, no. I got two fine scars left by him, so I can remember him every day for the rest of my life. Is that what you wanted to hear Captain Sparrow Sir. HUH? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW???"

            Jack sat motionless, he seemed to be frozen. It was the first time in his life he felt empathetic towards another. He watched in awe of how emotionless I seemed, knowing that inside my heart broke. Jack let go of my wrist and closed his eyes. He was unsure of what to say, there was nothing he could say. 

            He slowly got up and walked over to me and began to untie me, and then went to the cabinet and brought out a bottle of rum. He pulled out the cork and held it in his hand and said, "Want some luv?"

            I rolled my eyes and stood. It was only then I realized how naked I was. I was only in my pants and scarf, and suddenly felt very exposed to him. I wrapped my arms around my waist not wanting him to see my scar. I looked back at the floor and then said, "May I leave now?"

            Jack was surprised by the sudden shyness and then realized why. He smiled and let his eyes wander over my body. He grabbed my hands from around my waist and held them out, exposing the scar. It was long and continued under my pants. He looked back up at my face to catch my gaze and said, "I want ya to know luv I may be a pirate, but I would never hurt ya Jocelyn, savvy?"

            I was taken aback from his words. A man had never touched me as gentle as he, let alone promised not to hurt me. I was also skeptical of it; it could be just another game. I nodded silently, but for some reason, he didn't let go of his hands. It felt so good just to stand there holding his hand and looking into his eyes, it felt safe. I felt like maybe under all his layers he was someone you could trust, he just had an image to protect, kind of like me.

            Jack was surprised by the long contact with me. He wouldn't let himself believe that there was something there; "it must be just a mind lapse by her or something," he thought.  Just then there came commotion above them and I jerked my hands back and said "I best be going Sparrow."

            "Wait luv, let me go an' see if anyones 'here, don't want ya to get caught now do we?" He winked at me and then walked out the door.

            He came back in a matter of minutes and entered the cabin with two bottles of rum and a grin on his face. "Well luv there's some bad news for ya, but good news for me. It 'ppears ya goin' to spend the night with me, but not to fear, got us some Rum!"  A smile spread across his face as he hopped onto the bed.

            My mouth dropped to the floor, he must be lying. I turned to him and said, "Where is the good news?"

            Jack smiled and said, "Well you get to spend the night with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, but you only got one bottle of rum luv. Now where we?" he said as he put the bottles of rum down and extended his arms.

            I glared at him un-amused, but decided it best to play along. I slowly crossed to where he was on the bed. I stood at the edge of the bed in between his legs, which hung off of the bed. He smiled and I ran my finger up his arm and then stopped at his shoulders. I leaned in to him letting my lips graze his check and then whispered into his ear, "I believe we were right her," and with that I shoved him. Not knowing my own force, I had caused him to roll backward and land on the floor on the opposite side of the bed.

            I smiled and plopped myself on the bed, as I watched Jack's hands emerge on the bed raising himself up. As he stood, he rubbed his head and then snatched one of the bottles of rum and took a swig of it. He looked at me questionably and said "I guess you be sleepin' there?"

            "Well unless, there is somewhere else to stay, then I will be staying here. And you?"

            "'Hat you mean luv? I will be stain' right here," He said as he padded the bed. He saw the look on my face and said "your more then welcome to sleep on the floor."

            I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms and said "well then will you be sleeping under the covers then?"

            He smirked "That was the plan luv, why did you care to join me?"

            "No!" I could feel the heat rising in my face "How dare you imply such things!"

            "Luv, I aint implying anything, yous be doin' that all by yourself." With that he began to undress. He threw off his boots and socks, and then his hat and bandana. Then he took off his shirt, and reached down to undo his belt.

            "Mr. Sparrow what in bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

            "Well you see Jocelyn before I go to bed, I usually get undressed."

            "Mr. Sparrow, I would not think it necessary to take off your pants, being that you are sharing the bed with another." I glared at him intensely, who does he think he is?

            "You would love that wouldn't ya love?" He winked at me and then took off his belt and slid under the covers.

            Fine, if he wants to play that way, I can indulge him. With that I inched closer to him until we were only inches away. I let one hand run over his smooth muscular tanned chest. I let the other run up where his leg was and then placed my hand right on his crotch. I saw a smirk arise on in face. He looked at my hand, and then he turned his face to me. I could feel his breath on my neck. What have I gotten myself into, I thought. "Mr. Sparrow," I said doing my best angel look.

            "Call me Jack, luv," He said while he ran his fingers down my neck.

            "Jack," I said flashing a smile, moving my hand slightly and seeing his grin grow larger. "If you touch me while I am sleeping I will KILL you, savvy?" With that I rolled over and closed my eyes. I heard him go through a few swear words, and mumble a few things about women before finally drifting into sleep.

            Jack sat for a long while before going to sleep. His mind was reeling and he couldn't help but looking at my sleeping body next to him. It was then that he saw the other scar running diagonal across my back. He sighed, he knew that he was in over his head with me, but couldn't help but being drawn to me. He knew it was a lost cause, but for some reason he felt he needed me as much I needed him. He longed to hold my body next to him and erase my past.

            It only had been a few hours before that Jack had finally fallen asleep when he was awakened from the thrashing going on next to him. He rolled over and sat up, and looked over to me, to see me thrashing back and forth. He was tempted to wake me, and extended his hand when I suddenly stopped. Jack froze and pulled his hand back. He raised his eyebrow quizzically and was moving closer to look at my face when suddenly I sat up.

            "NOOOOOO," I screamed. My eyes shot open and my mind reeled. I was still in shock and hadn't remembered where I was when I felt a hand slide around my waist and pull me into them. I thrashed against them trying to get away. I elbowed them and screamed when a hand covered my mouth. I could feel my heart pound against my chest when I heard a voice whisper in to my ear "Jocelyn, you're fine luv. You're here on the Black Pearl with me, Jack. You are ok luv. It was just a nightmare 'tis all. Clam down, you are alright luv."

            I felt my body go limp and he released his hand from my mouth. I breathed out loudly. His arm was still wrapped around my waist and I could feel his fingers running up and down my shoulder. He kept saying it is okay luv, it is fine, I am here. You are ok. It made me feel safe. I shifted so I could see him and looked into his eyes and hugged him. His body was so warm, and when he wrapped his arms around me it felt so right. I pulled away slowly and said, "Thanks Jack, sorry if I hurt you or anything."

            "I will survive luv. Are you sure you are ok though luv?"

            I looked away and nodded my head. I will not cry I thought, I could still picture him (Captain Pierre) in my head. I felt sick.

            Jack studied my face, and for a moment he thought he saw an emotion, a feeling of some kind. It was fleeting though and was quickly replace by my toughness. "Luv, you know it is ok to be sad or scared."

            I looked at him and raised one eyebrow "Jack I am fine, we should get some sleep." With that I laid down positing myself in between his arm and chest. He too lied down and wrapped his arms around me waist, I could feel his breath on my neck and I said, "Same rules apply, Jack."

            "I would expect nothin' less Jocelyn." And with that we feel into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Right, ok, I realize that it has been a very long time since I updated my story, and I apologize greatly for that. I seemed to have stumbled upon one huge case of writers block, the thoughts were there, but the way to put them done wasn't. I am very sorry once again for the long wait, so here without anymore of my ramble is:****

Chapter 5 

I felt a little tug on my shoulder and my sleepy eyes slowly fluttered open. "Jocelyn," my father whispered into my ear, "Get up I want to show you something." Still only half conscious I nodded and allowed him to pick me up and carry me down the stairs, and out the door. He took me to the top of the hill in our back yard and then sat me down. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and my father kneeled down next to me and said, "Do you see that over there?" My eyes followed the direction to where he was pointing and landed on the horizon. I shook my head and said "Da' tis only the horizon." He hung his head and said, "Jocelyn look at it again, and tell me what you see." I looked again this time concentrating really hard waiting fro something to happen. It seemed helpless I shrugged my shoulders and pouted saying "Da' I cant see it, what it is? I want to see it too Da'!" My father chuckled and said "You do see it you just are overlooking it is all. You see the sun is beginning to rise." I looked again and saw it begin to make its journey over the horizon. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it was like a painter had taken all the colors and put them in the sky. I squeezed my fathers hand and whispered "Da' its beautiful." He nodded in agreement and then we just sat there for a while watching it rise. Until finally my father turned to place me in his lap, he looked into my eyes and said, "Jocelyn you must promise me something," I nodded my head vigorously and waited for him to continue. "You must promise me that as long as that sun rises and sets, as long as it lights the sky you will never give up hope, no matter what happens. You must promise to me that no matter how bad things get, or sad or hurt you get, that you will never give up. You must be like the sun and rise the next day and fight your way back to the top. You understand me?" As I looked into his eyes I said "Yes Da'," and then hugged him around the neck letting my head rest on his chest. His arms then engulfed my small body as he said, "That's my girl, the fighter."

            I guess my body never grew out of that habit of rising with the sun. As the first glimpse of daylight began to appear over the horizon my body began to stir. Sending me on that downward spiral from dreamland to reality. My eyes fluttered open slowly and the word "Da'," formed at the tip of my tongue and then rolled out. as though I expected him to be there. But he wasn't there just like he hadn't been for the last 4 years. I shook all thoughts like that aside, and glanced out the window. Small slivers of the sun had begun to shine through the window, "Ha," I said out loud brooding "that sun has brought me no hope, only misery each day I have to endure seeing it." I sighed loudly and pounded my fist against the bed, but instead ended up hitting Jack's arm.

            "Luv, do you 'hink next time you decided to punch 'hings aim for somethin' rather 'hen my arm?"

            I began to sit up and said turning my head to him "Well maybe if you didn't have your arm on me," I said as I picked up his arm wrapped loosely around my waist and placing it on his chest "then I wouldn't have hit it."

            "Well it wasn't like you didn't like 'aven it 'round you luv!" Jack smirked and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

            I rolled my eyes at him and said, "IF you haven't already noticed I am not one of your common whores who fall for your charm and worship the damn ground you walk, I mean swagger on! Also I will not be address as 'luv' for I am not your 'luv'." I turned my back to him and crawled out of the bed, leaving the warmness of the bed and the comfort of his arm wrapped around me behind. 

            I could feel his eyes burn into me as I walked across the room. I hesitated and turned to say something as I approached the door, but it appeared Jack had the same notion, for he had made his way out of the bed and was now standing only a few mere inches away.

            He stretched out his hand to graze my cheek but I instantly pulled my head back and glared at him, if only looks could kill. His hand soon retreated back to his side then he said "Everyone falls for me charm, lu…Jocelyn," and then he leaned his face in so I could feel his breath upon my face, and then said "even an ice queen 'uch as your self can be melted, just 'eed the right 'mount of _heat_ is all." 

            I might have been in shock by his remarks, or too busy coming up with insults to realize the next move he made. Soon I felt as thought his lips were upon mine, wait they were, then I felt his tongue running along my bottom lip. I placed my hands upon his shoulders and hastily pushed him back causing both of us to stagger back. As my body hit the door my mouth hung open in shook. My mind went blank, and anger flooded me like a typhoon. 

            Jack on the other hand seemed most pleased with his actions and managed a small chuckle before he looked me over and said "That good Jocelyn?" He was on the ground before he even new what happened. That had always been an advantage for me when fighting I was fast. As my fist hit the right side of his jaw, it felt as though all my feelings toward him had finally been released. I now stood over Jack as he lay on the floor rubbing his jaw, glaring at me menacingly. 

            "Let us get a couple things straight here _Captain_, I might be the only women on this ship but that doesn't make me your toy. Secondly you have no right to call me by my Catholic name, so you either address me as Miss Rhyes or not at all. Third, and this is an important one, if you touch me, no if you even think about touching me without my consent, you lose something very _precious_ to you." I said glancing down at his crotch and then back at him. I spat on the floor next to him and then headed toward the door opening and then saying "I am a woman of my word so don't think that I won't go through with it, wasn't raised that way. A Rhyes always keeps to their word." With that I let the door slam behind me and made my way down the hallway toward my room.

            I opened the door slowly making sure it didn't creak. I closed the door behind me and turned my attention to the man passed out in my room. "Hmm..." I thought "it appeared Jack didn't lie, must be a first for the man." The man lay motionless and had a small line of drool coming out of the side of him mouth, and an empty bottle of rum clutched between his pudgy fingers. I shook my head at how pathetic the man was, and slipped on my clothes, and then hat and boots. I shoved my knife into my boot and headed above deck. Hoping that maybe some air would clear my mind of Jack.

            As I reached the deck I closed my eyes and took in the fresh ocean air. It was like a drug, so intoxicating and addicting. It made you feel so good and free, it let all thoughts disappear and allow you to become one with the ocean before a brief moment. Oh how brief that moment was, for I soon felt a finger tapping my shoulder. I slowly pivoted on my feet to face the man, half expecting Jack but instead was welcomed by Jonathan.

            "Amsterdam," he said as he extended his hand and I shook it "I thought that today was any good as any to get started you think?" I had met Jonathan a few days ago and he had become one of the few friendly faces on this ship that welcomed me. He hailed from Spain but left when he was 10 and been jumping from ship to ship since then. He was around my age and like me was new to the Black Pearl, though he did have more knowledge about ships than one could gather from books.

            "Aye, 'hat sounds good." With that I followed him as he began to explain everything, even the smallest detail. I made him promise to do that, told him if I were going to learn I needed to know everything. He found my fascination quite humorous and took me on, but of course for a price. The only thing was that he hadn't named his price yet, though I wasn't too worried, I mean, it couldn't be anything too bad.

            The day had gone by fast and my thoughts about Jack and the previous night had all but been forgotten. I had gotten the handle on most of the ship terms, and was beginning to get the hang of the sails when we heard a yell from below deck say "DINNER!" It was that late already, amazing, who ever thought that a day on this ship could go by fast.

            We waited till most of the crew had gone down and then headed toward the stairs when a voice called out behind us. 

            "Jonathan you'd be on watch durin' dinner." I didn't even have to turn to know who it was. Jonathan smiled and nodded his head and began to walk away, I said I would see him later and then began to head toward the stairs when I felt _his_ hand grab my arm. The two times I had looked in Jack's direction during the day he had been looking at me and once he captured my gaze he would smirk and rub his jaw mockingly.

            I stopped but didn't turn to look at him "So how is the jaw Captain, doesn't hurt does it? Because I hope it does!" I tried to pull my arm away from his grasp but it seemed to be in vain. He stepped closer to me and I could feel his breath on my neck, which sent a shiver down my spine. How could he have this affect on me? One minute I seemed to loathe the man so much that it mad me feel physically ill to even look at him, and now he is sending shivers done my spine? What the HELL!

            He seemed to be about to say something but must of thought better of it because he then began dragging me down the stairs to the mess room where he pushed me into a seat and then sat down next to me. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind but he was up to something, and I have learned that is never a good thing.

            Gibbs sat on the other side of Jack and across from him sat a rather large man missing two teeth and two scrawny men on either side of him who appeared to be his sidekicks. I sat there picking at the food in front of me hardly even glancing at them and barely paying attention until I hear the fat man mention Captain Pierre, my ears perk up and my eyes widen but I kept my focus on the table trying not to draw attention to myself. I could feel the grip on my knife tighten as the man began to speak.

            "From 'hat we 'ave gathered 'bout the man I suggest we go in, get 'hats ours and leave. No need to fiddle around with him." He chewed on his food and then went on and said "I mean that way, we'll never 'ave to deal with him." 

            I glanced up to see the two men next to him shaking their heads and Jack stroked his chin thoughtfully. (_He seemed to do this a lot; maybe it was the only way he could think!_) I couldn't believe this; they were going to act like cowards and not even face this man? And what exactly does he have that is so important to Jack? I looked at Jack and he turned to me and raised an eyebrow as if waiting for me to add my shillings worth to the conversation. I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it. He could just be setting me up I thought and turned my attention back to the large man who had taken another bite out of his potato and began to ramble on again. "I say that way not only will we save time but we can get back to the women faster." With that he let out a large laugh spraying potato all over his plate.

            I could no longer substance this silence or let this man continue to speak without someone protesting; I cleared my throat and felt all pairs of eyes fall upon me like a moth upon a flame. I let my eyes dart from each one to the next till they landed upon Jack, for they seemed to be the most willing to hear what it was I was to say. So I then began "I don't think we should do 'hat!"

             The large man laughed seeming to think I was joking and then noticed my serious face and blurted out "Yous just a boy you know nothing of this man, tis better this way! You but a fool boy, you daft if you believe that you would come out of there alive!"

            My eyes left Jack and fell upon this man who was insulting me. I found not a friend but a foe in his eyes, for he had a look that seemed all too familiar. His eyes exposed him whether he wished them to or not. They were dark and stormy and filled with the lust of power and greed. He was not a man to be trusted except by those dumber than him, for he would trade his own child's life for a piece of gold. His eyes were haunting and made me feel repulsed by his very existence, but at the same time gave me the strength and drive I needed to go on.

.

             "And you'd be a coward if you're just going to hop onto the ship in the middle of the night while no one's there take whatever it is you want and then leave!"

            The food the man held to shove into his mouth fell off onto his plate and then his veins in his head began to pop out like worms from dirt after a rain shower.  His voice began to get audibly louder with each word that came out of his mouth "Are you daft…calling ME a Coward boy, you 'ave no right!" He slammed his fist upon the table causing it to shake and the rest of the crew to stare at us. His antics didn't move me, for I didn't flinch. My mind came only upon one thought and that was the fact that he was wrong and that was all that mattered at this point. I hadn't stolen upon this ship like a little boy and taken shit from Jack for me not to have a chance to face the demon that haunted me all due to one coward! 

            I stood slowly and gazed quickly around the room, taking note that all eyes were on me waiting and watching for my next move. To them it was but another fight but to me it was the matter of my life, my existence. As my eyes glanced over the men once again and I said, "I am not daft! You are daft to tell me 'hat what you plan to do isn't cowardly! You are a pirate, are you not? You're not supposed to run and hide you are supposed to fight. If I didn't no better I'd 'hink 'hat you be workin' for him." I arched my eyebrow at him and locked my gaze onto his. Within mere seconds of the last word rolling off my tongue he stood pushing the table to the side. His size was double mine though his height wasn't anything to be impressed by. He was slow and old, and I knew it would be easy to take him out, granted not fair, but I wasn't about to be fair. 

            "I workin' for him, I say it be the other way around!" He pointed a stubby accusing finger at me and began to cross the room to where I stood. I watched his actions but was distracted by a sound coming from adjacent to me. It was Jack who let an all but menacing laugh that shot a shiver down my spine and inflamed my rage that was already pulsing throughout my body. My eyes darted toward his to find him enjoying this all to much. Damn him, and as I turned my head back to the man in front of me I felt the blow of his fist against my jaw. I staggered back and grabbed my jaw and spit onto the ground-taking note that it was now red from blood. 

            I glared back up at him and hissed at him," You are a fucking coward, even have to take cheap shots on little boys." I swung my fist at him and connect with his jaw and then swung again and hit his nose and felt the break under my blow. Blood began to rush from it like a waterfall. He put his hands up around his nose and howled as I produced another blow to his stomach causing him to crash into the wall behind him. 

            His left fist moved away from his nose and flayed around wildly until he came in contact with my right eye and I felt my body scream in pain, but showed none. I blindly threw my arm out to punch him and hit his lower jaw. I staggered back and caught my breath and sight. There was blood coming from his mouth and nose and it would only take one last punch to finish so I went in for the kill.

            I wiped the blood that was forming at my lip and moved closer, my eyes eternally fixed on him and no one else. All of their noise had all but tuned out and the people had seemed to fade from my vision. Like a lion on his prey I was out for the kill and nothing would distract me. The only thing that seemed to be forgotten was that prey can fight back.

            Where he had gotten it without me seeing or realizing I am not sure, but some how he managed to. It was like everything had slowed down and time had almost come to a stand still. I had extended my arm to hit him once more across the face to knock him out when I saw the flicker of metal. It was oh so brief and fast. As my hand hit his jaw and I felt the bones shatter beneath me I felt a sudden studding pain run up the side of my leg. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body made a large thud noise as it hit the wooden floor. I look around me and whipped a bead of sweat from my brow.

            I felt a liquid begin to stream down my leg. I looked down toward my left and almost vomited at the site. My pant leg was covered and blood and I could feel it seeping into my boots. I gagged as I looked down at the knife sticking out from my leg; its color once silver was now drenched red from my blood. It seemed all too surreal, and unbelievable. I gasped my hand around the handle of the knife and counted back from three. 3, 2, 1…My body howled out in pain as I yanked the knife out and let it to fall the floor as I searched the ground for a rag. I found one and tied it tightly around the wound. My body screamed from the pain but I had just flinched not letting on that it hurt. 

            I hardly was able to bring my gaze up to those who now surrounded me. No one spoke or even moved. I slowly dragged myself by them biting the inside of my cheek to help ease my pain, or stop feeling it. I nodded to the man who opened the door for me and made my way down the hallway dragging my almost lifeless body to my bedroom. As I looked down at the wound I noticed it began to bleed again and had seeped through the rag. As I looked back down the hallway I noticed little pools of blood leading to where I was standing. I stifled a small laugh at the sight that should have been a cry. God, I thought, how pathetic this is and all of it just to get to one thing, to a man that may end up getting the best of me! I shook my head and reached for the door handle, opened it and slowly made my way into the room letting out a breath I had been suppressing as I heard the reassuring sound of the click as the door closed behind me.  

Ok so now it is your turn—please tell me hate it, love it, good, bad, ugly…just tell me what you think!!! Thanks A million… promise the next up date won't take that long.


End file.
